


Súper misión secreta

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Misión</b>: Robar las galletas de chocolate recién horneadas de Mamá.</p><p><b>Agentes</b>: Lambo e I-pin</p><p><b>Armas</b>: Súper llanto de Lambo y súper agilidad de I-pin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Súper misión secreta

**Misión** : Robar las galletas de chocolate recién horneadas de Mamá.

 **Agentes** : Lambo e I-pin

 **Armas** : Súper llanto de Lambo y súper agilidad de I-pin.

***

El llanto desconsolado de Lambo se escucha desde toda la casa y Nana no sabe qué hacer para calmar al pequeño. Lo carga y lo abraza, arrullándolo pero el niño no se tranquiliza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lambo-kun?

El niño chilla como si lo estuvieran desollando y Nana teme que las vecinas crean que ha comenzado a golpear a los pequeños. Oh, cielos, pobrecito Lambo, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

— ¡Lambo! ¡Listo! — la voz de I-pin le llega desde el segundo piso y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, Lambo ni llora ni está entre sus brazos.

Se queda unos segundos a los pies de la escalera, pensando en lo raros que son los amigos de su Tsu-kun.

***

— ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Gracias a mi, el Gran Lambo-sama, hemos completado la misión!

I-pin suspira, para luego ignorar a su compañero de juegos y comerse un par de galletas.

 **Estado de la misión** : ¡Exitosa!


End file.
